


And the Tape Rolled On

by WitchyWriter



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daniel, Daniel is horny in public again, Flashback? Kind of, Gratuitous Smut, I'm not sorry, Louis is a massive tease, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post Interview, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis, Universe where Louis has a working dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWriter/pseuds/WitchyWriter
Summary: Louis smells him before he sees him, the scent of his own preternatural blood permeating the air. A small smile creeps across his face as he turns around, scanning the dark bar with a glint in his emerald green eyes. He’s only given one mortal a taste of his blood.
Relationships: Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 14





	And the Tape Rolled On

Louis smells him before he sees him, the scent of his own preternatural blood permeating the air. A small smile creeps across his face as he turns around, scanning the dark bar with a glint in his emerald green eyes. He’s only given one mortal a taste of his blood. Finally Louis spots him, sitting alone in the corner with a glass of what looks to be straight vodka clutched in his fist. Louis leaves his spot at the noisy counter and makes his way across the room, gently pushing past the sober and the inebriated. The mortal didn’t see him until he sat down and tapped a perfectly manicured nail on the sticky table.

“Daniel, curious to find you here after all of this time.” Louis smiles, sitting back comfortably in the booth and enjoying the flustered look that comes over the boys face.

Daniel’s eyes widen dramatically, the subtle fear making Louis’ mouth water.

“Oh - uh - hi! Wha- what are you doing in a place like this?” He manages to blurt out, hands shaking as he brings the glass to his lips and cringing as the strong alcohol makes its way down. 

“Since we last spoke I’ve decided to flex these old bones and get out more; and besides, you mortals these days call very interesting activities fun.” His hands gesturing to the multiple televisions displaying the evenings sports events and the people screaming at them. 

They both laugh, Daniel’s tinged with nervousness rather than genuine amusement. The boy was extremely uncomfortable in the vampires presence. Not out of fear for his life though, he had already spent a night in the Devil’s den so to speak. No, Daniel had never planned on seeing another vampire for as long as he lived, the very knowledge of their existence shook him to his core. He hadn’t been able to sleep or eat in days, looking over his shoulder constantly and waiting for the day Louis came back to finish the job. Or worse, Lestat. 

Louis caught this loud and clear, Daniel was already lightly intoxicated and the wall between them in his mind was crashing to the floor. The idea that he frightened the boy this much aroused him slightly, after decades of being the submissive one, it felt nice to have the upper-hand for once.

“Now, now Daniel, no need to be so afraid! When have I ever seriously hurt you? You’re much too beautiful to hurt.” He said smiling, making sure to have his fangs make a guest appearance. 

The boy snorted, “Maybe when you had me bent over the table jackass.”  
Upon hearing this Louis let out a loud, robust laugh, calling the attention of no one in the crowded bar, “When was that? Before or after you begged me to -oh how did you put it- ‘fuck you senseless’?”

Daniel shot him a warning look and took another fast drink from his vodka. Talking about this in public, no talking about this at all, severely embarrassed him. He was a (semi) dignified journalist, a career which he took very seriously and he was not going to be embarrassed in public like this. Sure, it was unethical and a little counterproductive to sleep with your subject, but everyone makes mistakes.

Right? 

“Listen, I really don’t want to talk about this, like ever again. Can’t you just let me enjoy my drink and leave me alone?” Daniel almost begged, looking down at the table.

“Oh Daniel, Daniel! How you hurt me so,” Louis says wistfully, leaning his elbows on the table and grabbing Daniel by his chin forcing their eyes to meet, “Was I really that bad? You’re a very good liar then, your squeaks and nails in my back really led me on.”

This caused Daniel to turn a dark shade of pink; he looked for something, anything, else to look at other than Louis’ perfect, stupid face. Alas, he found nothing else that quite caught his attention as deeply as the raven haired man in front of him. This pissed him off rather liberally. Turning his attention back to Louis fully, he remembered why he was so enamored by him at their first meaning. He was a Greek god, artfully crafted and made of the hardest stone the Earth had to offer. Except for his eyes, a glowing shade of peridot that sparkled like the finest crystal in all the world. They were warm and inviting, but ever wandering; after all of these years you could tell life still fascinated him. Even as they sat at the shaky table in the corner of this dirty side street pub, his eyes danced around the room; scanning in everything around him and finding beauty in it all. These eyes found Daniel’s again and immediately grew dark, making his arousal known to anyone who looked in them. 

“You don’t seem to remember our evening together as clearly as I, and that simply won’t do. Shall I remind you? I think I will.” Louis told him, rather than actually ask. 

The dark haired man cracked his knuckles and sat back again, scanning Daniel’s face and growling under his breath. He felt an odd sense of possessiveness over him, as though given their time spent together it was his job to protect Daniel. Right now that meant protecting him from alcohol poisoning as he watches him down the rest of his drink without coming up for air.

“If you absolutely must, it’s not like I can stop you anyway.” The blonde sighs, waving his hand as a signal for the vampire to proceed.

Quite truthfully, Daniel remembers every minute of that night. Despite his typical drunk behavior, he makes sure to always be sober before he sleeps with someone new. He enjoys the feeling of sitting in bed the next night and touching himself to the uninebriated memory. This encounter with Louis has kept him up for weeks on end, going at himself like a jackhammer to asphalt and dreaming of caressing Louis' cold skin again.

“Alright then I will, now where to begin,” Louis signed, getting more comfortable in the plush booth, “Well, after I finished my sob story, you wouldn’t stop staring at me. Your eyes were probing into me, trying to get the last drop of my tale out of me despite my telling you I was finished. This irritated me greatly, but you wouldn’t stop and didn’t care. Now I will admit I did read your thoughts throughout my story and I must say, you’re quite filthy.” This made Louis chuckle and he paused to compose himself, “So, I stood up and walked over to you, your lovely puppy dog eyes following me all the way, and I started to massage your shoulders. Of course you tensed up, not only from my chilly hands but also because of pure fear. That mixed with your arousal and -ahem- blood flow, really got me going. However, I knew that my strength would surely kill you if I made any attempt at bedding you. But, teasing you was almost as good as the real thing.”

Louis’ tone made the boy shiver, looking down at his glass he remembered that he was out of booze and would have to hear the rest of the story sober. The liquor took the edge off slightly and allowed him to relax. It wasn’t that Daniel didn’t want to listen, but looking at Louis for long amounts of time had a tendency to make Daniel’s pants overwhelmingly tight.

They were still in public after all. 

“You took to my teasing like a fish to water, eventually leaning into my touch; trying, and ultimately failing, to stifle your moans. At this point you caught me by surprise, which is quite hard might I add, and grabbed me by sleeves, pulling me into a kiss. You’re quite the good kisser Daniel, I’ll give you that. I picked you up by your collar and deepened it, biting your lip and drawing some blood in my own excitement. Judging by how you writhed under my grip and moaned against my lips, I assumed that you liked it to. However, at the rate we were going I couldn’t let the fun end that quickly and against my own wants and your whines, I licked the wound closed. That’s when things started to - am I boring you?” Louis stopped abruptly, Daniel was looking off into the distance and seemed to not be paying the vampire any mind.

A cold hand on top of his own shocked him back into reality. Daniel was trying really hard to listen but also didn’t want to listen too intently; an erection starting to form in his jeans was making him stir. The fantasies he played out in his bed at home are coming to life right in front of him, he didn’t want to break before he heard the end. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to look disinterested. Please, continue reminding me; the story is starting to sound familiar.” 

Louis smiled, his eyes sparkling against the dim light overhead, “Thank you, now where was I before I was so _rudely _interrupted. Ah yes, that’s when I took off your shirt and you had started to unbutton mine. Eventually though, you got annoyed with how long it was taking and decided ripping it off would be more efficient. Oh the look on your face when you saw my bare chest could have made me take you on the spot. Absolute and pure amazement danced across your face as you stroked my muscles and weaved your fingers into the dents between my ribs. All the while I kissed your jaw and tried my hardest not to sink my teeth into your pretty little neck. It was quite hard I must admit, almost as hard as you are right now, Daniel.” Saying his name with a certain lustrousness that made Daniel’s abdomen twinge.__

__He moved on swiftly, paying no mind to how Daniel was hanging onto every word and savoring each syllable, “Taking your pants off took no time at all as you were practically kicking them off from the start of the interview. You decided to take mine off more creatively though, sinking to your knees and artfully undoing my button and zipper with your teeth. I was quite impressed but overwhelmed, digging my hands into your hair as your warm hands pulled down my undergarments and kissed my upper -“_ _

__Daniel looked around nervously, he was almost completely hard and a pain was building in his crotch. The crowd was starting to thin out in the bar, the game had ended a little while ago and the night’s regulars were starting to show. With less background noise, their conversation and all of its obscenities could be heard easily; the idea made Daniel blush and twitch like he was having a seizure._ _

__“I - I think I remember the whole story now. You don’t have to finish it’s quite alright.”_ _

__He felt Louis’ foot gently caress his leg under the table, “Now why would I finish before you have? Pay attention, I’m just getting to the good part.”_ _

__Louis leaned in close, breath tickling Daniel’s nose and whispered, “You didn’t take me into your mouth immediately unfortunately, you stopped and stared at my erection like it scared you. Personally I was afraid that I gotten all hot and bothered for no reason, you would decide against me and I’d be left to tend with it on my own. For the second time though, you caught me by surprise and in one mouthful, I was at the back of your throat. It felt better than the blood what you were doing to me; cradling my balls with one hand and moving up and down my shaft in time with your lips using the other. I was about to let loose all over your pretty face, but you sensed I was about to and stopped; kissing the tip of my cock and rising to meet my eyes again. Already on my edge, I didn’t waste a second and hoisted you up on the table that separated us just a few moments prior. I tried to be careful and not hurt you, but you squeaked under my arms anyway and let out a moan when I rather harshly dropped you. I felt bad about that by the way, truly would be a pity to-“_ _

__Louis was interrupted once again, only this time by Daniel’s hand gripping his smooth cheeks and forcing him to keep his face poised with the blonde. The boy has a light sweat grazing his brow and his eyes were wild._ _

__“Stop your detours and get on with it _please _.”___ _

____“You want to completely bypass your lovely violet eyes going soft and your voice quivering, finally begging me to ‘fuck you senseless’ right then and there? What a shame, that was my favorite part Daniel, really made my hair stand on end you know. But I can see you’re in pain, so I’ll move right past me stretching you out like a rubber band and wearing you out so badly you almost passed out underneath me. If you absolutely insist. Oh, while I remember, didn’t you also scratch my back hard enough to draw blood and ask me if you could taste me? I think you did.” Louis counted on his fingers the amount of things Daniel wanted him to gloss over, a look of feigned disappointment on his face._ _ _ _

____“LOUIS.” The boy practically shouted, alerting the attention of a man sitting in the other corner of the bar._ _ _ _

____The vampire faked a look of shock, “Hush, hush now before you alert the drunks of the night. Fine, I’ll stop my dilly-dallying and get to the _pièce de résistance _. Well, after I was done wearing you thin and left you cumming all over yourself; I had yet to fully climax. So in a rush of emotions and utter ecstasy, I bit down on your throat at the end of a long, impassionated kiss. Rather than scream in fear or push me off of you, to my surprise for the third time that evening, you embraced me deeper, moaned and let out a string of other obscenities. Your mind matched your mouth, so I decided to fulfill your request from a few moments before. Begrudgingly, I pulled myself off of you and opened a slit into my own neck, coaxing you into the bite. Once I knew you were latched on and I felt my muscles begin to tighten, I went back to my previous position,” Louis paused on his own accord, leaning away from the boys face and closing his eyes, “I can practically taste the iron in my mouth even speaking about it. Either way, the feeling of you sucking me in and the taste of your blood did it for me. I was still inside of you, my cum filling you up to the brim as our wounds closed in synch. After that, we cleaned each other up and I left through the window while you used the shower.”___ _ _ _

______Hearing the end of how he was used and untimely fed by Louis was the final push that Daniel needed. He made a mess of himself in his pants under the table in the dim bar, no one noticing his final release besides the immortal sitting across from him. Daniel’s ecstasy took him so high he forgot he was in public, a low moan escaping his parted lips as he gripped the sides of the table. Remembering himself, he rubbed his eyes and looked around frantically; everyone around him too engrossed in their drinks to notice what was happening at their corner table. Louis found this all the more erotic as he felt his own pants start to tighten; growing faster as he had fed before arriving here tonight._ _ _ _ _ _

______The vampire leaned in quickly, a little too quickly, making Daniel jump, “How do you feel about reenacting my story, _cheri _?” Louis said through hooded lids, focusing his eyes hungrily on the boy.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Daniel looked his face up and down, looking for any indication that he was only teasing just to bring him to the edge again. Finding nothing of the sort, he grabbed Louis by the hand and started to quickly lead them out of the bar, “Finally, for fucks sake. I thought you would never ask.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This time, Daniel let the tape recorder run. He didn’t want to have to put the pieces together himself when he got home the next morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
